


The fox and the snow queen

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout New Vegas
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal penetration with objects, BDSM, Based on a real person, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Play, Canadian female, Consensual Sex, Consenual Humilation and name calling, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Slave buying (Scene play), Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yes I love my Canadian, after play snuggles, ass eating, collaring, dildo sharing, porn with some feelings, pussy eating, sleepy snuggles, snuggles, some feelings, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Vulpes Inculta, the night and powerful Master frumentarius of the Legion...has a dirty secret that many on the men from the Legion and BOS share...They love being sex slaves to women.It seems like Vulpes has no heart or a frozen one at least but it's one raven haired Canadian beauty who melts his frozen heart and holds his leash.Meet Veronica Kugel*, also known as the snow queen and Canadian cunt queen. Beautiful as she is dangerous and horny.She's got her eyes on a certain fox and gets him to agree to a Contract. Now she's his Mistress and likes making things "hard" for her fox but she also like to take things slow and even a little cold ;)Smut so much smut with anal play and spanking too.*Names have been changed to protect the "innocent."





	The fox and the snow queen

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my own Canadian Queen, beautiful raven haired beauty of the north and also bad ass bitch who I'd share Inculta with anyday.

Click….

Click…..

Click….

The sound of Veronica’s heeled boots echoed through the room as she walked up and down the line of ‘Slaves” composed of primarily Legion men, examining us like Brahmin at the market. This was all part of the scene, part of the escape of being in the Legion. This was the auction house after hours, where men such as myself, Ortho, Aurelius, Gabban, Cato and even a few Brotherhood members were here.

“So Mistress Veronica which one of these fine slaves would be interested in buying today?” Canyon Runner said smirking as he eyed the beautiful black haired Canadian beauty.

Veronica snorted and let out a soft chuckle as she paused to examine the man next to me, Cato, one of my most trusted frumentarius.

“If this is the finest you’ve got to offer me then you my friend are scraping the bottom of the maple syrup bottle.” She hummed as she pulled Cato up to his feet and examined him, pulling out his gag and examining his mouth, his backside and even smacking his ass, making him groan with pleasure and pain.

“I’m sure there’s something here that might please you.”

I swallowed nervously as Veronica pushed Cato down to his knees and moved on to me. I struggled to keep my eyes on the ground, and to keep my cock from twitching as she began to circle me, toying with my curly hair.

“Well well if it isn’t the mighty Master Frumentarius….I guess this batch isn’t so bad after all…” She crooned huskily as she took hold of my leash and motioned for me to stand up by tugging upwards.

“Ahh yes Vulpes Inculta, Lord Caesar’s most trusted man and closest companion. Known for his cunning and charming fox like nature as well as his stunning looks and one of a kind Mojave blue sky eyes. I’ll offer you a special price for-”

“Quiet!I’m trying to think and it’s hard to think with you yapping.” Veronica snapped harshly silencing the Auctioneer before turning to me.

I shivered as she gently tipped my chin up so she look me in the eyes, I felt my heart start to pound as my eyes locked with steel gray ones and my mouth start to water as she tossed her hair over her shoulder filling the air with a warm mutfruit scent.

Her steel gray eyes were full of desire and excitement as the sparkled with delight as she twirled me around and ran her leather gloved hand up and down my torso.

“Vulpes Inculta…”

Her voice came out in a low sensual purr, wrapping around my head like a pair of blinders, making me forget how to breath.

Her left hand cupped my cheek still holding the lease while her right went to my ass, squeezing and palming it. I fought the urge to tense up as I mentally prepared myself for the spanking.

But it never came, instead moving her hand to the front of my right thigh, stroking and petting it. It took a large effort not to moan as she reached out and wrapped her hand around my cock, slowly palming it making me shiver with pleasure.

Her eyes glued to mine the entire time, unwavering and unforgiving.

“How much for the Master Frumentarius?”

SHe said softly as she begrudgingly peeled her eyes from my mine and let go of my cock, allowing me to let out a sigh of relief before she place her hand on my chest.

“Hmm how about 4000 caps?”

I nearly coughed when I heard the price and considered breaking scene to argue about the price change from the 1,500 caps that we agreed earlier but i never got the chance as Veronica opened her mouth first.

“Done. Cass get the caps from my Pip-boy now!”

Veronica barked as she uncuckled her Pip-boy and tossed it to a female “slave” standing by canyon runner before she turned back to me.

“Congrats Inculta..You now belong to me.” She smirked as she pulled me in for a kiss, not something new for this but still incredible anyway.

Her lips were plump and soft, and her mouth tasted like what called Vim a lemon lime beverage from her native home of Canada.

I went to wrap my arms around her but was quickly reminded that i was handcuffed by the jingle of the chains, making the longing for her much more intense.

I groaned as she slid her tongue into my mouth and then suddenly pulled away leaving me panting and hungry for more.

“See I told you -” Canyon runner started to say but with a low growl from Veronica he was silenced.

“A simple have a nice day would do just fine.” She snipped as she started walking forward with me eagerly and Proudly following.

“I assume my room is setup with all the items I requested?”

Canyon runner nodded and led her and me to what Veronica called the Vixen’s den.

Once alone she turned to me and removed my gag and bounds before pushing me on to a large and lavish bed.

“You better be worth those caps Master Frumentarius…” She said crawling on top of me and leaning down to kiss me again.

“Oh I will Mistress, I promise.” I said huskily as she kissed my jaw and rubbed her noticeably damp leather covered sex on my bare cock. The tug and pull of fabric made me groan and bite my lip.

“Oh I know you will Vulpes.” SHe whispered kissing me one last time before rolling off of me and then getting off the bed to stand up.

I turned my head to look at her, my eyes fixated on her beautiful grey eyes and gorgeous upturned into a wicked grin blood red colored lips.

Her unrelenting stare was broken as she turned around pulled off her jeans ever so slowly, her hips were shapley and her ass like her lips was plump and needed to be kissed.

Her soft blue panties were visibly damp with need, make me twitch with anticipation.

But my ogling was interrupted as she strutted across the room and pulled some equipment off the wall and came back over to me.

She held rope restraints in one hand and leather restraints in the other, giving me a choice of which one I wanted. Her normally kind canadian side showing through her stern and curt facade.

“Leather Please Mistress.” I whispered Huskily as she strutted towards me tossing the rope to the floor.

SHe was confident but not cocky, she was sexy but still cute and beautiful. She was Intelligent and cunning as well as strong and very dangerous. She was incredible beyond measure and yet this was the only time I could ever show her that I felt like this towards her as I was still technically married to Courier Six but it was merely a political marriage and nothing more. Six liked other woman and only married me because of politics not love.

Veronica on the other hand was the woman I loved and admired nearly since the moment I met her on a scouting expedition to New Reno.

But my thoughts of her were interrupted as my mistress tossed my binding on the bed beside me and motioned with her finger to come on her, an order I obeyed quickly eager to please her.

“I want you to undress me now My fox got it?” She purred as she undid my chain collar and leash setting them aside for later.

I nodded and smiled at her,

“Yes mistress and thank you my queen.” I said softly as I leaned down to her level and began unbuttoning her leather corset.

“For what my fox?” She murmured as I gently planted kisses on and around her breast as I unbutton her shirt, taking time to marvel at her naturally firm and round breast.

Her skin was a little red from a recovering sunburn but still beautiful.

“Buying me and rescuing me Mistress.” I said huskily as I pulled of her corset and moved to her boots, she chuckled and tangled her fingers in my hair, gently massaging my scalp with her nails.

“It was my pleasure Inculta and how could I say no to a man like you ay?” Her native canadian accent coming through.

I didn’t respond as I finished removing her boots, leaving her knee high black stocking on and then moving to her panties, trembling as I slid my hand under the elastic of her panties and rubbed my hands down her firm and thick thighs, kissing her hip bones and covered mound before I started to remove them.

“That enough Inculta! I want those left on!” SHe crooned jerking my head backwards, I hissed and frowned at this.

“But Mistress I want-”

THUD

I grunted as she flicked me sharply in the nose, making me rethink my actions.

“I’ll have no backtalk PET! It looks like you need to be punished like the naughty school boy you are!” SHe snapped and narrowed her eyes at me, falsifying anger.

I whimpered and tried to hide my hardening cock as she fitted a new shiny red collar and leash on to me and jerked me up on to my feet.

“Mistress I-” I started saying before I was flicked in the nipples for speaking out.

“You did not ask to speak to me Pet! You are being very naughty today! My pet needs to be punished doesn’t he?” She said hautly shaking her head as she pulled a paddle off the wall.

“Yes I do need to be Punished Mistress, I apologize.” I said as she sat down in her favorite chair and patted her knees, inciting me to lay on them.

“Apology accepted pet now how many paddlings do you think i should give you?” SHe crooned as she laid her cheek on my back for a brief second before kissing my shoulder and then patted my ass.

“10 please Mistress.” I said calmly, preparing myself a paddling.

“Good choice Pet. Now I want you to count as I deliver each spanking. Mess up and I’ll have to start again. Understand?”

I swallowed and nodded,

“Yes Mistress I understand.”

“Good now we’ll start.”

SMACK

“One.” I hissed gritting my teeth

SMACK

“Two”

SMACK

“Three” I gasped as the third blow landed on my tender ass cheek, the sting growing with each blow, until by the last one my eyes were watering and my cock was fully stiff. Rom where I was bent over her lap, I could smell her sex, sweet and tantalizing.

I loved being spanked, the sting, the anticipation. I loved it and needed it, sometimes I’d act out on purpose just to be punished knowing what was coming.

“Good boy Inculta! Now I think you deserve a reward for taking your punishment like a good boy. I want you to stand up and carry me to our bed, then I want you to eat my pussy.”

I sighed with relief as I stood up and wiped the wetness from my eyes, making Veronica stop in her tracks.

SHe paused and reached for my face, gently cupping ace and bringing it down to hers, and then she kissed my cheeks before pushing me away and pointed to the bed.

I smiled at her and easily scooped her up bridal style and hugged her close to my chest, soaking up her warmth as she laid in my arms before setting her down on our bed.

I groaned as she teasingly wiggled her ass at me as she crawled on all fours and turned towards me and wiggled her finger.

I expected her to lay down but instead she grabbed my cock and quickly licked it, making me hum with delight and need.

“You love being punished down you you filthy Fox?” SHe hissed as she pushed me down on to my back and started sucking me off.

“Yes I do Mistress, you know I do but only by you.” I said huskily as she worked her mouth up and down my cock, I could feel each and every bump and tastebud on her tongue.

Her hands gently squeezed my balls as she moved from my cock to my asshole.

I groaned and covered my face with my arm, struggling not to thrash around in raw pleasure.

Her tongue prides my assault and lubed it up, lick and sucking the sensitive opening so that she finger me.

I held my breath as she gentle pushed into my ass with one finger, grunting in pain but I didn't have to tell her to stop as she did it on her own, she knew me better than anyone.

“Mm looks like I'll need to grab the lube.” She purred suddenly stopping leaving me longing for more of her touches.

I let out a soft sigh and lifted my arm up when I heard her grunt in displeasure.

“What's wrong mistress?” I said moving to sit up so that I could be ready to move if she bend or wanted me to.

“The thermos shut off early and the lube got cold...can't have that now can we?” She said turning her thermos back on and returning to me, a small smile playing on her lips.

“We could but-”

She cut me off with a tender kiss, her lips silencing mine.

“No we can't my Fox, it would make for a terribly uncomfortable experience beside I got something special planned for you. In the mean time how about I give you your reward for earlier?” She said laying the bed in front of me.

Although I was slightly disappointed but very much intrigued by her cryptic clue, I nodded eagerly as I watched her fluff our pillows and get into position with her beautiful cunt facing me.

“Would you like to taste your reward?” She crooned stroking her own clit as as she made watch her palm her own breast.

I felt my cock twitch and my balls tighten as my mouth salivated with desire.

“Yes Mistress I’d love to taste you. Thank you mistress.” I purred as I dived head long in between her thing beautiful thighs.

 

 


End file.
